Sweeter Than Ice Cream
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: Beck and Tori spend the summer adjusting to life as a new couple. Oneshot. Major fluff.


**Author's Note:** This fic is complete unadulterated, mushy gushy, teeth-rottingly sweet Bori fluff. Haha. Enjoy. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Victorious © Dan Schneider

* * *

He asks her out the last day of their junior year, and of course when he does it he's all smooth and suave and smiling sexily and so _Beck. _And of course _she's_ all Tori with her eyes widening and tripping over her tongue and blubbering incoherent nothingness. But even as she does all that, he's still smiling at her like he thinks she's the most adorable thing in the world and not the least bit _awkward._

"Sure," she says, _finally,_ when she finds her voice, and then, suddenly, she's grinning ear-to-ear, matching his gorgeous smile, and it's like her heart's already singing a romantic love song through her chest.

* * *

The moon is glistening and the stars are dancing, and it's all because it's a very exciting night; it's the start of something _new_ between them.

They've been talking for hours and hours, and Tori has no idea how long they've been out, but she notices they've passed the huge water fountain in the park about three times now, so she's guessing they've been out here for a while.

She laughs freely when Beck cracks a small joke, clamping her eyes shut and shaking her hair out behind her head. She gasps suddenly as she feels a cold, wet trail trickling down her arm; it's coming from the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cone she's holding in her hand.

_"Told you_ you eat too slow," Beck comments upon seeing the ice cream trailing down her arm.

"Aww, man," Tori moans in disappoint as she turns her arm to examine the mess. She pokes her tongue out and tries to lick off the ice cream, but she can't bend her arm close enough to her mouth, and the ice cream just keeps trailing down, past her elbow now, and she hears Beck snickering beside her. Instantly, her face flushes, and she slips her tongue back into her mouth as she looks at him and asks as coyly as she can, "Am I entertaining you?"

"Definitely," Beck says, and he's just grinning now, but it's all sly and kind of secretive, because obviously Tori knows he's totally laughing _at _her and not _with _her.

She narrows her eyes and purses her lips, trying so hard not to stretch her mouth into a wide grin, but she's failing only slightly. (Okay, _miserably._) She glances at her half-eaten ice cream cone that's still melting in her hand, dribbling ice cream down her arm, and then she looks back up at Beck.

A split-second goes by with neither one of them moving, and then Tori's suddenly shoving the cone right into Beck's mouth. He sputters and chokes out a laugh, trying to jerk his head away, but at this point Tori's too adamant on getting back at him. She lets out a laugh of her own, a loud, rich laugh that echoes into the night.

"Not cool, Tori," Beck says, but now he's got ice cream all over his mouth and his chin, and he just looks so silly that Tori finds it _very_ hard to feel sorry for him, let alone take him seriously.

She watches as he licks his lips, lapping up some of the ice cream, and suddenly her smile drops from her face and she's feeling something else, something deep inside her chest, pulsating hard, making her feel really warm inside. Really brave, too. It's adrenaline.

Beck's just about to reach up and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand when Tori suddenly steps in and crushes their lips together. She feels a beat of hesitation from him before he sinks right into it, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her hips against his. She brings up her free hand and cups it against his cheek, still conscious of the ice cream cone that's continuing to dangerously drip ice cream down her arm.

And yet, all she really cares about in this moment are Beck's lips, and how they taste so sweet from all the ice cream (which is cold and sticky and rubbing against her chin and oh God, she's definitely going to have to take a shower when she gets home), but his mouth also feels unbelievably _warm_ against hers. It's a strange combination, and it's making her heart beat really, really fast and _wow, _ she just wants to drop this ice cream cone already and completely wrap both of her arms around Beck's neck.

But a few seconds later, they break apart with a light smack, and she hears Beck breathe out at the same time she does. Her eyes flutter open as she feels a lovesick grin dizzily spread over her face, like the graceful sway of a balloon floating into the sky.

"Okay then," Beck says, his voice a little breathless, and this time he's the one leaning in.

Their lips connect again, even deeper this time, and Tori feels an exhilarating rush explode throughout her body as his lips move easily against hers. She's not even sure how long this kiss lasts, but by the time they pull apart again, the cone in Tori's hand is completely soggy, and there's a puddle of ice cream at their feet.

* * *

"Enjoying my sloppy seconds, Vega?" Jade asks not even a week after she and Beck have become official.

They're waiting in line for the concession stand at the beach, and it's really hot out and Tori's already feeling sweaty and cranky, and all she wants to do is buy a nice frozen lemonade push pop to cool herself off. The rest of her friends are either out in the ocean or playing in the sand (Cat), while Tori's been standing on this line for nearly ten minutes with friendly-as-ever Jade. She groans and adjusts her sunglasses on her face.

"Look, Jade, I backed off when I thought you still had feelings for Beck, but now you're with someone else, and honestly, I really don't appreciate you making comments like that," Tori says as nicely as she can without losing her temper. "So if you have a problem with me and Beck dating, tell me now, otherwise, just _please_ leave us alone."

She watches for a trace of emotion on Jade's face, but the sunglasses covering half her face make it impossible for Tori to tell. (Still, Tori likes to think that beneath those huge, dark sunglasses are Jade's eyes widening in shock.)

But then, Jade just smirks, and Tori feels her heart stop, if only for a moment, and she swallows nervously.

"Okay," Jade says in a scarily too-sweet tone, and then she's suddenly walking away, and Tori scrunches her eyebrows and watches as Jade heads back to the beach, walking over to her new boyfriend, who she promptly flings her arms around. She proceeds to intensely make out with him, and Tori just scrunches her entire face in disgust.

And even though she _knows_ she should look away, she just keeps staring at them because, she's gotta admit, Jade's new boyfriend is, well, kinda _hot._ He's all tall and muscular and has these amazing green eyes. Tori's pretty sure she had a drama history class or something with him once…

"Hey, beautiful," a silky voice suddenly purrs behind her, and Tori simultaneously jumps and spins around to see a familiar pair of shining brown eyes and that undeniably _sexy_ smile staring down at her.

"Well, hey there to you, too, handsome," she replies flirtatiously, already grinning like an idiot. "You're just in time; I'm about to buy us some delicious frozen lemonade treats."

"Aww, aren't you sweet," Beck says, slinking his arm around her shoulders, and the way his fingers brush so softly against her skin makes her feel even warmer inside, and now, the heat radiating on her cheeks is no longer only from the summer heat. "Just make sure mine's not pink, okay?"

"Well, okay, but only 'cause I doubt there are enough pink lemons in the world for them to make it with anyway," Tori says, unable to stop the smile on her face, and the next thing she knows she's being pulled into a slow kiss, where she can taste the salt of the ocean against the corners of his mouth, and she kind of likes it, so much that the kiss isn't broken until she realizes they're holding up the line.

* * *

"So…Beck, is it?"

"Uh, yes, sir."

"Oh, please, that sounds so formal. Call me Mr. Vega."

"Mr. Vega," Beck corrects himself.

"Is there any funny business I should know about you? You haven't, I don't know, say, _stolen_ anything before, have you?"

_"Dad!"_ Tori squeaks, nearly choking around her mouthful of corn. She swallows and picks up her glass to take a sip of her water.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I gotta be sure," her dad says, and then he looks back at Beck with an I-have-a-gun-and-I'm-not-afraid-to-use-it look. "I'm a cop, you know."

"Honey, calm down, you're scaring the poor boy," Tori's mom says, then picks up a bowl and holds it out to Beck. "Would you like some more potatoes, Beck?"

"Oh, no thanks, Mrs. Vega. I'm full," Beck says politely.

"You're Canadian, right?" Tori's dad asks out of nowhere. "You're not living here illegally, are you? I could easily do a background check, you know."

"Oh my _God,"_ Tori groans, feeling her cheeks redden in complete and unforgiving embarrassment.

"As a matter of fact, it's funny you should mention that. I actually came here on a raft when I was about nine years old," Beck says, and Tori nearly falls out of her chair, but then he looks over at her, slyly, just for a second, and she slowly grins in understanding. "I just sort of wandered around for a while until I met and started living with this nice family that owned a farm and bred and raised prize-winning chickens."

Tori watches Beck carefully, noticing how he's kind of struggling to keep a straight face as he continues, "I was put on chicken watch duty every night, where I was in charge of making sure the chickens didn't escape their coop and try to fly out of the yard."

Tori's father stares at him for a moment, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Wait a minute…chickens can't _fly,_ can they?" he asks, looking at Tori's mom for the answer.

"Oh, yeah, they sure can, Mr. Vega, and let me to tell you, once those chickens get running and get some air, they could easily make it right over the fence," Beck says, his tone dead serious, and at that point Tori's literally biting her lip to hold back from laughing.

"Huh," her dad says, poking at the grilled chicken on his plate.

* * *

"Prize-winning chicken breeders?" Tori asks several hours later, after they've all eaten their generous helpings of coconut cream pie for dessert. It's late at night now, and her parents have retired to their bedroom, leaving her alone with Beck.

"Clever, right?" he asks, looking down at Tori, who's resting her head against his shoulder, her body sprawled out over the couch while he sits up. She's dressed in her comfy purple sweatpants and wearing her glasses, all cozy and just about ready to fall asleep right there on the couch.

She smiles up at him, suddenly noticing how cute he looks from this angle, how his skin glows a pale blue from the TV screen.

"What?" Beck asks when Tori doesn't say anything, and it's then she realizes rather dumbly that she's just _staring_ at him like some kind of crazy gaping fish. (Or…something. She's never been very good at metaphors.)

"Nothing," she says, shaking her head, listening to the sound as her ear rustles against his shirt. "I'm just…" She starts to smile. "…picturing a little nine-year-old you, dressed in overalls and a straw hat as you stand outside in front of a barn on chicken patrol."

"Hey, don't mock the chicken patrol. That's probably a really tough job," Beck says, and Tori just shakes her head again and laughs. Gosh, he makes her laugh so _easily. _Has it always been like this with them?

Before she can ponder it some more, he's suddenly leaning down, capturing her lips with his own. Her eyes immediately flutter shut as she moans, raising her chin slightly, her heart soaring in her chest. Man, he's a good kisser. He's so smooth, and _oh,_ she can feel his tongue now, gently pushing past her lips. She welcomes it and rolls her tongue against his, feeling her heartbeat accelerating and the warmth in her cheeks skyrocketing. They've never kissed like _this_ before.

"Mmm," Tori moans, but then reality suddenly knocks her in the head and she pulls away from him before things can get too heated. "Okay, okay, easy there, tiger. My parents are right upstairs, you know."

"Well, it's not my fault that I could totally tell that you wanted me to kiss you," Beck says nonchalantly, sounding anything but apologetic.

_"What?"_ Tori says, nearly shouting it, so surprised that she has to sit up now. "I _so_ did not! What, was I giving off some kind of 'ooh-Beck-please-kiss-me-now' vibe?"

Beck stares at her for a moment, as though he's deeply considering this, and the longer he goes without saying anything, the more Tori is convinced that, oh, God, she probably _was._ She can feel her nerves rising, prickling through her skin, as she waits for him to say something, but then he starts leaning towards her again, and her eyebrows shoot up at the same time her hand comes up to lightly smack him on the arm.

"Dude!"

And Beck cracks a smile, trying not to laugh, as he leans back and holds up his hands.

"Okay, okay," he says in surrender, and then he starts to get up, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his car keys. "Look, I should probably get going, anyway. It's getting late."

"Oh," Tori says, not even bothering to try to mask her disappointment. She stays sitting on the couch, just looking up at Beck, who's now just standing there, a look of confusion twitching over his face.

"What, you want me to _stay?"_ he asks, like he's reading her mind. "I don't think your parents would like that very much. Especially your dad. He kinda scares me a little bit, just so you know. I'm pretty sure he reminded me at least eleven times that he's a cop."

At that, Tori smiles, pushing a pillow off the couch as she stands up as well.

"Aww, really?" she asks, and before she even realizes what she's doing, she's wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for an affectionate hug as she says, teasingly, "Don't worry, baby. I'll protect you."

She feels Beck's body tense against hers for a fleeting moment, before he pulls away and looks at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, in that case," he says, just before he leans down and kisses her, and just like that, her heart flourishes as she closes her eyes and tightens her hold around his neck. Her blood is pounding with exhilaration and she's just so caught up in this passionate moment that she literally _jumps_ in shock when she hears the unexpected sound of a camera flash. She gasps and pulls away from Beck, and they both turn their heads to find Tori's sister quickly thumping back up the stairs.

Tori blanches.

_"TRINAAAAA!"_

* * *

Not even five minutes later, Tori comes stomping down the stares, grinning triumphantly.

"You broke her camera?" Beck asks, like he doesn't already know the answer.

"Oh," Tori still says, pausing for dramatic effect, "I _broke_ her camera."

* * *

"Ah, look how burnt it got!" Cat giggles as she pulls her overly-roasted marshmallow out of the fire.

"I warned you not to leave it in there for too long," Robbie says in an I-told-you-so tone, but at the same time he's grinning really widely as he watches Cat scrape the blackened marshmallow off her stick onto a piece of chocolate and graham cracker before she smushes them together with another graham cracker. She takes a big, crunchy bite out of the s'more and lets out a small squeak as a big chunk of the graham cracker falls into her lap.

Tori just looks over at Beck, who looks right back at her, smiling teasingly, and she wonders if he's thinking the same thing as her in that moment. (That is, that Robbie should just profess his undying love to Cat already because they'd totally make the cutest couple ever.) Well…besides her and Beck, of course.

Cat giggles again as Robbie leans over and hands her a new graham cracker, and Tori just smiles wider. Oh well. He'll tell her when he's ready.

"Aww, man," Andre suddenly groans in disappoint, staring at an empty bag of marshmallows. "We out of marshmallows already?"

"Oh, no worries, man, I've got another bag in my RV," Beck says, standing up and looking right at Tori as he asks, "Come with me, sweetie?"

"Oh," Tori says, feeling an unexpected rush of butterflies awaken in her stomach. She's not sure if it's because he clearly wants to be alone with her for a minute, or the fact that he just called her a new cute little pet name. Either way, she likes the feeling. A lot. "Sure."

She gets up, taking his outstretched hand, and walks with him the short distance across his parents' driveway to his RV. She can feel herself getting really excited, for what, exactly, she's not too sure.

Her smile only briefly slips when he lets go of her hand, though it's only to let her go inside the RV first. She walks in, he closes the door, and then, rather boldly, she lifts an eyebrow and smirks at him.

"You know, we really didn't need _two_ of us to get a bag of marshmallows."

"No, but…it _is_ almost our one month anniversary," Beck points out, and Tori raises both eyebrows then because, seriously, wow, how had she not realized that until now?

Suddenly, though, he's taking her by the waist and firmly planting his lips on hers, and all her thoughts melt into mush as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back, and by the time he pulls away, her head is spinning and she's grinning harder than she's ever grinned before.

"You're beautiful when you smile like that," he tells her, and now he's grinning, too, and, well, all she can think to herself now is how good he looks right now.

* * *

By the time they return to the group, the fire has died down quite a bit, and as soon as she and Beck sit back down, all three of their friends literally stop in their conversation and turn their heads to look at both of them with serious looks on their faces.

"What?" Tori asks hastily, hoping to mask her sudden apprehension.

"It took ya'll…" Andre pauses and looks at his cell phone. "…_thirt__een_ minutes to find _one_ bag of marshmallows?"

Tori feels her eyes widen as warmth immediately floods to her cheeks. No, they totally weren't just making out in there for the past thirteen minutes if _that's_ what he's implying!

"That's right," Beck answers, and Tori looks over at him to see him shrugging, like it's no big deal. Man, he's _really_ good at this whole 'keeping it cool' thing. She's got a lot to learn from him.

She looks back at Andre, who has a less than convinced look on his face, but then Beck tosses the bag of marshmallows at him, and he just shakes his head with a smile.

* * *

They spend many long summer nights in each other's company, mostly joking around with each other while occasionally sharing some playful yet intimate kisses.

And somewhere along the way, on one particularly warm, calm night, when they're sitting on a couple of swings, and the fireflies are glowing in the darkness, and the moon is beaming down at them once more, Tori looks over at Beck — whose hair and face seem to shine beneath the moonlight, making him look even hotter than usual — and realizes out of nowhere that she's fallen in love with him.

"What?" Beck asks when he catches her staring at him.

Tori's stomach clenches, but she finds herself smiling again despite herself. She's pretty sure she's never smiled this much before in her whole life. Sure, she's always been a happy person, but when she's with Beck, she just feels so…

"There's that smile again," Beck says warmly, interrupting her thoughts. "I swear, I could watch you smile like that forever."

"Wow," Tori breathes, momentarily in a daze, but then she shakes her head a little bit to bring herself back to reality. "That was a _really_ cheesy line."

"Aww, really?" Beck says, feigning disappoint. "I thought it was kinda romantic."

"Nope. Cheesy," Tori states firmly, and what she says next just sort of spills out of her mouth before she even realizes what she's actually saying, "It's okay, though. I still love you anyway."

And the moment she says it, it's like the whole world freezes to look at her; the fireflies all stop mid-air, and the stars above them sink a little lower in the sky to eavesdrop.

"What?" Beck asks, and now Tori's stomach completely drops as her cheeks darken.

"N-Nothing, I…I just meant that…I…I love you like…like a…"

But her voice trails off as Beck leans in towards her and kisses her softly. She feels the swing sway beneath her body, and her heart swoops as she tightens her hold on the metal bars, in fear she's going to fall. (But then again, she's already fallen. _Hard, _too.)

Beck slowly pulls back, but even as he does, he leaves a small distance between them so that their lips are still inches apart. He's so close to her that she can feel his warm breath against her mouth. She feels all tingly now.

"I love you too, Tori," he whispers, and she immediately feels another smile break out across her face, one that doesn't go away for the rest of the night, not even as he leans in and kisses her again.

* * *

Eventually, summer starts to draw to a close. The stars are dwindling, and the sun seems to dip beneath the sky earlier and earlier each night, and soon, they find that September is upon them.

"This was a great summer," Tori says, sitting on Beck's bed in his RV, reflecting on the long hours they spent at the beach and having dinner with her family and their first date when she smashed her ice cream cone in his face. That particular memory causes her to smile, and before she knows it, she's even letting out a giggle.

Beck raises his eyebrows as he sits next to her, the mattress sinking beneath his weight.

"What's so funny?" he asks, but before she can even answer him he's suddenly reaching over with both hands to tickle her stomach.

Tori gasps breathlessly as she squirms beneath his fingers, writhing, trying to dodge his fast moving hands, but it's no use. She flops down against his mattress, laughing uncontrollably, and by the time he finally stops he's lying half on top of her, staring at her as she blinks back the tears from her eyes. She exhales softly, her eyes fluttering open to stare up at him.

And then heat courses through her body as he leans down, brushing his lips against hers. She brings up her hand, clasping it against the side of his head, into his soft hair, and she can feel her heart thrumming in her chest as she mentally decides that, yes, this really was the best summer ever, and with their senior year right around the corner, things can only get better.

Because they'll be together.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, this is literally the fluffiest thing I've _ever_ written. (Not that I'm complaining, haha.) What did you guys think? Personally my favorite Bori fic I've written is _Something More Between Them_ (as well as _Hollywood Looks Prettier Far Away,_ although that fic is more Tori-focused than it is a Bori fic), but of course I'm happy with this one, too.


End file.
